Para Llamar a un Compañero
by Souruinu
Summary: Inu/Kag. En Halloween, Kagome es engañada para liberar a un demonio posesivo, peligroso y más caliente que el infierno de su prisión de 500 años. Ella está en peligro pero no está preocupada por su vida. . .aún. LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A PENTHESILEIA Y LOS PERSONAJES A RUMIKO, YO SOLO LA TRADUJE.
1. Oct 31

Para Llamar a un Compañero

Esta historia no es mía, es de Penthesileia la cual fue muy amable en dejarme traducir su fic, el cual originalmente está escrito en inglés. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Si quieren leer la historia en su idioma original les dejo el link:

w w w . fanfiction s / 4627810 / 1 / To - Summon - a –Mate

solo tienen que quitar los espacios.

Tiene contenido fuerte, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**NA:** La nueva versión editada de TSAM (**NT**: Para Llamar a un Compañero). No se preocupen, la mayor parte de las líneas de la trama siguen igual, solo estoy arreglando mi gramática y todas esas cosas divertidas.

Aviso-Yo no soy dueña de Inuyasha y no estoy haciendo dinero con este fic.

* * *

Octubre 31

Kagome rápidamente entró a su casa, temblando ligeramente por el aire frio del exterior. Ella se quitó la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello y dejó su abrigo en la barra de la cocina, preguntándose si ella debería poner el té para su mamá o si incluso ella bebería de él. Sus ojos vagaron ausentes alrededor de la cocina buscando a su hermano antes de que su corazón se hundiera.

La mesa estaba puesta para cinco personas. Cinco platos verdes descansaban en cinco alegres manteles naranjas con cinco juegos de vajilla de plata brillante. Ella rechinó sus dientes con el olor a _pan de muerto _provocando a su nariz. La estufa estaba encendida con comida cociéndose adentro. Kagome resistió la urgencia de apagarlo y lanzarlo afuera por la ventana.

Souta saltó dentro de la cocina con sus brazos llenos de brillantes flores sonriéndole a Kagome. Su garganta se estrechó al no haberlo visto tan feliz en meses.

-¡Hola Kagome!- él pió, dejando gentilmente las flores en la encimera para revisar la comida.

-Hola Souta. ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó gentilmente Kagome.

-Haciéndole a papá comida para su altar.-Souta puso la puerta del horno de nuevo en su lugar, satisfecho con el progreso de la comida y enderezó uno de los manteles ya perfectamente alineados.-Quiero que todo esté listo para cuando él regrese. Kagome cerró sus ojos, queriendo sacudir a Souta y gritarle que su padre nunca iba a regresar.

-Dr. Saito dice que a los espíritus les gusta lavarse antes de comer su banquete. ¿Tu piensas que mamá le importaría si uso su tazón de plata?

Kagome respiró profundo, determinada a no llorar. Maldito y ridículo "consejo de duelo" del Dr. Saito.

-Estoy segura que no Souta.-Kagome dijo tan uniformemente como pudo.

El rostro de Souta se iluminó-¡Gracias Kagome! ¡Esta noche va a ser perfecta! Tal vez si hago todo bien, el espíritu de papá estará con nosotros para siempre envés de sólo hoy.

Kagome permitió que su cara se callera mientras Souta se volteaba y salía de la cocina para encontrar el tazón. Su mano dolió con la necesidad de destrozar los libros de folklore de Halloween, que descansaban en la encimera, hasta que ellos no pudieran llenar la mente de Souta con más mentiras sobre el regreso de su padre.

Kagome levantó uno, con un seño fruncido que desfiguraba su rostro. Halloween, formalmente conocido como Samhain, era una antigua celebración celta con la cual Souta se ha obsesionado. Los druidas habían creído que el velo entre la vida y la muerte era más delgado, entonces sus muertos regresarían para visitar a sus familiares. Tomando ideas de otras culturas, Souta ha adquirido esta idea que su padre volvería a verlos en la noche de Halloween y tal ves se quedaría si comía, se lavaba y era bien cuidado. No ayudaba que ese maldito psiquiatra Dr. Saito lo alentara.

Si ella no estaba tan contenta por los días en los que podía salir de su depresión por el suficiente tiempo para incluso notar a sus hijos, ella podría estar furiosa con su mamá por enviar a Souta con semejante chiflado. Él ni siquiera necesitaba al Dr. Saito y esa estúpida terapia de luto, él necesitaba a su familia.

Se forzó a si misma a soltar el libro y alejarse del horno, sabiendo que su abuelo probablemente necesitaría ayuda para barrer el patio. _Dulce o truco_ empezaría dentro de un rato y Kagome esperaba que su madre estubiera lo suficientemente bien para repartir dulces e inclusive llevarse afuera a Souta. Tal vez con la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su madre podría distraerla de cualquier ritual que él estaba pensando en realizar esta noche. Tomando su abrigo dejó la comida cocinándose y secretamente esperaba que se quemara mientras salía, el frío había encontrando una pequeña apertura en su chaqueta, enfriándola aún más.

Con tirones se puso los guantes, sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer con un agujero en ellos y dobló su cabeza para evitar el pentagrama de cobre que Souta había colgado en la puerta de la entrada con la foto de su familia antes de la muerte de su padre. Kagome no pateó las calabazas talladas, nabos y berenjenas que se aglomeraban en los escalones de la entrada mientras las bajaba, aún esperando que Souta podría regresar a la forma normal en la que un niño manejaba el luto y destruir los vegetales él mismo. Entonces ella solo tendría que esperar el regreso de su madre al mundo de los vivos.

Las blancas ropas de sacerdote de su abuelo eran fáciles de notar entre en suelo de hojas amarillas, rojas y anaranjadas mientras él las barría, creando un camino. Kagome agarró una escoba con las hojas crujiendo bajo sus zapatos mientras las pisaba.

-¡Hola abuelito!- Kagome saludó con la mano antes de quitarse una hoja que había caído en su cabello.

El abuelo Higurashi miró arriba parando de barrer para sonreírle a su nieta favorita.

-Buenas tardes Kagome.

Kagome bajó la escoba y barrió las hojas a través del suelo, el movimiento repetitivo la calmaba.

-¿Cómo está mamá hoy? ¿Tú crees que ella está lo suficientemente bien para esta noche?- Su abuelo paró de barrer.

- Yo no te daría ilusiones mi querida.- Él dijo tan gentilmente como pudo.- Ella no se levantó ésta mañana y no se removió cuando corrí las cortinas.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, ocultándose de la cara de arrepentimiento de su abuelo.

-Nosotros no podemos seguir por mucho tiempo ¿O sí?- ella preguntó, aún ciega.

Las hebras de la escoba lentamente rozaban la piedra del patio, un sonido áspero para sus oídos.

-He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones. Hay un lugar cerca para mujeres que tienen la misma enfermedad que ella, está a solo dos horas de aquí. Yo tampoco quiero enviarla lejos Kagome, pero ellos tienen personas que pueden cuidarla mejor que nosotros.- Él explicó, ambos pretendían no oír la culpa en su voz. Otra hoja calló suavemente en el cabello de Kagome, el mundo callado esperando a la escoba de su abuelo.

-No tenemos dinero.-Kagome alegó, enganchándose a cualquier razón ella pudiera usar para conservar a su mamá.

-Encontraremos alguna forma para hacerlo.

-Ella aún puede mejorar. Ella se levantó en los dos últimos días.

-Kagome, ella ha estado así desde la muerte de tu padre hace ocho meses. Yo nunca pensé que nosotros la enviaríamos lejos pero no puedo seguir desafilando los cuchillos de la cocina y escondiendo la cuerda.- su abuelo inusualmente golpeó el suelo, la escoba raspó violentamente.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron violentamente y giró violentamente su cabeza hacia la casa, rezando que Souta no lo hubiera escuchado. Ella tragó duro aferrándose fuertemente de la escoba.

-¿Podemos darle otro mes? Ella en serio está mejorando- su abuelo suspiró.

-Kagome. . .

-¡Kagome!- Souta gritó desde la casa- ¡Necesito ayuda, el pan se está quemando!

-Por favor abuelito, solo un poquito más.- Kagome rogó mientras se volteaba para regresar a la casa.

Su abuelo miró avergonzado la hoja que estaba en el suelo envés de la figura de su hija alejándose.

* * *

-¡Dulce o truco!- la bruja, la princesa Barbie y el Power Ranger gritaron mientras extendían sus bolsas por los dulces.

Kagome obligadamente, les rellenó sus bolsas tratando de deshacerse de lo último que había de dulce mientras ella evadía mirar de la puerta abierta a la sala. Ella oyó ausente a los niños agradecerle, no poniendo mucha atención en ellos mientras Souta salía de la cocina, cargando el pesado tazón arriba de su cabeza.

-El agua se enfrió, recuerdo que a papá le gustaba más caliente.- Souta le explicó inclusive antes de que ella pudiera preguntar.

Kagome no respondió, sus ojos moviéndose hacia la puerta a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Souta había construido un altar para su padre muerto en frente de la televisión, las docenas de flores de cempasúchil que él había comprado mirando hacia la pantalla. Las fotos de su padre se aglomeraban en la mesa baja con dulces, sus artículos personales y la comida que Souta había preparado para él. El único lugar vacío en el altar era para el tazón. Souta cuidadosamente regresó a la sala y puso el tazón de agua ligeramente humeante de nuevo en su lugar sobre la alfombra enfrente de su altar. Esperando.

Kagome mordió su labio mientras observaba la nuca de su hermano. Ella no tenía idea como él reaccionaría cuando el espíritu de su padre nunca regresara. Solo podría empeorar con las noticias de la partida de su madre. Ella frotó su frente, dejando el pensamiento de lado hasta que estuviera obligada tratar con él. Ella aún tenía tarea que terminar ya que no parecía que ella podría convencer a Souta a ir afuera para "Dulce o truco".

Apagó las luces, decidiendo que guardaría lo que quedaba de dulce para ella y se sentó para trabajar, solo siendo distraída por como ella le explicaría a Souta que su padre estaba realmente muerto. Casi arrepintiéndose de decirle a su abuelo que estaba bien que se fuera ahora.

Knock, Knock.

Kagome frunció el seño.

-Niños tontos.- ella murmuró, parándose. Es que acaso ellos no podían ver la luz apagada.

Ella abrió la puerta, esperando que los niños no la hicieran arrepentirse de darles lo último de dulce solo frunció el seño. Kagome se aclaró la garganta, advirtiéndose a ella misma de ser educada.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Saito. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Los ojos marrones del doctor se calentaron un grade detrás de los lentes de diseñador que los cubre.

-Buenas tardes. Si hoy es noche de Halloween y esperaba que pudiera ofrecer un poco de asistencia para Souta.

Kagome corrió una mirada insultante al costoso traje del Dr. Saito, un maletín de piel y un sutil pero agradable aroma, preguntándose cuánto de su dinero había pagado por el.

-Claro.- Kagome accedió. Una vez que el fantasma de su padre no apareciera, tal vez Souta y su madre finalmente verían al Dr. Saito como un tonto con el que han gastado su dinero. Kagome dio un paso atrás, permitiéndole al Dr. Saito de pasar a su lado.

-Él está en la sala.- Kagome hizo un ademán a la puerta abierta. Saito entró a la casa de Kagome, dejándolo seguirla mientras el Psicólogo enfocó años de entrenamiento en Souta.

Saito se arrodilló a lado de Souta, sus labios doblándose hacia arriba formando una gentil sonrisa mientras Kagome se recargaba su espalda contra la pared, observándolos. Souta se levantó tan pronto como él notó a Saito entrando a la habitación.

-¡Dr. Saito!

-Hola amigo. Hiciste un gran trabajo con tu altar.- Dr. Saito lo felicitó. Souta se emocionó ante el cumplido.

-¡Gracias! He trabajado realmente duro en él. Estoy realmente feliz de que tu estés aquí. Ninguno de los libros que leí me dio una hora específica en la que se supone que el alma de papá regrese. ¿Tú crees que llegue pronto?- él preguntó con entusiasmo. Saito se encogió de hombros.

-Es diferente para todos. El día de muertos para los mexicanos dura dos días en los cuales a cualquier hora el alma puede aparecer. Tu papá puede aparecer justo ahora o en otro día o dos.

-Oh. ¿Pero él va a venir verdad?- Souta preguntó esperanzado.

-Seguro que vendrá amigo.

Las uñas de Kagome se clavaron en sus brazos, maldición. Ella no hubiera dejado entrar al maldito si ella hubiera pensado que eso iba a ser lo que escucharía Souta.

-Oh, pero yo se una manera en la que podríamos pasar el tiempo.-Saito anunció, Souta lo miraba curioso mientras el maletín de piel era sacado y abierto.-Dime Souta, ¿qué otro tipo de cosas los druidas hacían en Samhein?

-Los celtas construían enormes hogueras y hacían diferentes tipos de sacrificios para sus deidades. Oh, y ellos hacían todo tipo de fortuna porque ellos creían era más fácil predecir el futuro con tantos espíritus del otro mundo alrededor.- El Dr. Saito sonrió.

-¡Muy bien Souta! ¿Tú te acuerdas de haber leído algo en específico?-Souta se dejó mirar por el maletín, asumiendo algo importante estaba ahí adentro.

-Los escoceses les gustaban diferentes rituales con manzanas. Había otra manera de decir a la futura pareja con castañas y. . .-Souta paró después de empujar algunos papeles de lado se encontró con una bolsa de terciopelo con cuerda. La abrió y se quedó maravillado.-Y, dah, ¡espejos!

Él sacó un espejo circular de mano, un tenue pentagrama grabado en la superficie brillante. Kagome frunció el seño, preocupada de que se cortara él mismo con las orillas expuestas.

-Los espejos eran usados de distintas maneras, pero el método más popular era cuando una chica lo sostenía en alto en una habitación a oscuras y usando una vela para ver la superficie del espejo. La cara del amor de su vida supuestamente aparecería sobre su hombro.

-Bueno, al menos se que mis libros están siendo leídos.- el Dr. Saito bromeó. Souta se volteó a ver a su hermana.

-¡Kagome! ¡Deberías probar!- Souta dijo entusiasmado. Kagome roló los ojos

-No. Eso suena tonto.

-Aw, ¿por favor Kagome? ¿De qué otra manera obtendrás un chico?

-¡Oye! Puedo obtener un chico perfectamente yo sola sin usar rituales extraños.- Kagome espetó molesta por más que estuviera feliz. ¡Ahí estaba el odioso hermano menor que ella conocía y amaba!

-Vamos Kagome, solo inténtalo. Apenas y tomará algo de tiempo.- Dr. Saito la animó, mirándola con una extraña mirada. Kagome esperó, sintiendo algo. . .extraño en el aire.

-Porfiiiiiiiiis, ¿Kagome?- Souta le rogó. Kagome suspiró, ignorando lo que sea que la estaba molestando. Seguramente no era nada.

-Bien, denme el espejo y una vela.

Souta sonrió de forma burlona, corrió para darle a su hermana el espejo, la vela y un cerillo. Kagome prendió el cerillo y dejó a su hermano apagar las luces hasta que la llama era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto. Kagome puso la vela cerca de su cara y miró el espejo. La misma cara la miró, nadie salía sobre su hombro.

-¿Se supone que tengo que hacer algo o solo quedarme aquí?- ella preguntó, su cara espeluznante con esa luz iluminándola.

-Algunas leyendas dicen que la chica tiene que caminar hacia atrás en un tramo de escaleras.- Souta sugirió. Kagome roló los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose lo suficientemente tonta sin tener que intentar el matarse a ella misma.

-Bueno, las leyendas tendrán que satisfacerse con solo caminando hacia atrás.

Se recordó a sí misma que estaba haciendo esto por su hermano antes de tomar un paso hacia atrás, con sus ojos en el espejo. Tomó otro paso, sus cejas se fruncieron cuando ella notó una extraña presión en el cuarto. O tal vez una presencia. Bufó, molesta consigo misma por dejar que las teorías de Souta llegaran a su cabeza. Por supuesto que no había "presión" en el cuarto. Este "ritual" era una sandez. Tomó otro paso y otro y otro y otro. Aún no había una cara. Ella tomó uno más solo para Souta antes de rendirse. Tomó un paso más. . .y gritó.

Una cara se materializó sobre su hombro, sus ojos dorados adentrándose en los de ella con la fuerza de un camión. Su cabello platinado caía largo y liso sobre su piel dorada, sus lindos labios torcidos con picardía. Inuyasha su alma susurró tiernamente, a sabiendas. Kagome soltó un grito ahogado de nuevo, provocando que el espejo se resbalara de su mano y cortándola. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras ella dejaba caer el espejo, dejando sus restos en el suelo de madera. Las luces eléctricas se encendieron, casi quemado los ojos de Kagome.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué pasó, estás bien?- Souta preguntó preocupado. Kagome se sacudió, difícilmente sintiendo la cera que gotea en su puño cerrado.

-El espejo. . .ahí había. . .pero eso no puede ser. . .me refiero. . .-Ella tartamudeó, antes de mirar los fragmentos rotos. Mezclado con cables y microchips. Souta estalló en carcajadas mientras Kagome miraba la pila de vidrio roto y tecnología.

-¡La cachamos Dr. Saito!- Saito sonrió con satisfacción.

-Lo admitiré, eso fue algo gracioso.

Los hombros de Kagome se pusieron rígidos, furiosa y horriblemente avergonzada. ¿Estaba ella solamente feliz de que su hermano actuara como un mocoso otra vez?

-Buenas noches.-Ella dijo con algo de tensión, tan enojada estaba que no confió en decir algo más.

-Aw vamos Kag, no seas así. ¡Fue gracioso!-Souta alegó mientras ella daba media vuelta para salir de la sala.- ¡Papá habría pensado que había sido gracioso!- él le gritó mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

Ella tomó lo último que quedaba de dulce de la mesa antes de subir las escaleras, demasiado molesta como para lidiar con su tarea ahora. Ella solo quería comer su chocolate y dormir. Souta y Saito podían estar despiertos esperando a su padre y jugando con sus trucos, pero ella iba a la cama.

Ella se paró enfrente de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su madre, pero sin tender la energía o la voluntad de lidiar con ella ahora mismo, pasó de lardo y continuó hasta su propio cuarto.

Kagome abrió su puerta con un suspiro agradecido, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver su cama en su vida.

Ella dobló su mano, comprendiendo que la herida seguía sangrando y la cera cubría su mano. Dejó el plato de dulces en su buró, determinada a dejar eso para después y concentrase en su mano. La última cosa que necesitaba era una infección. Una risa oscura vibró por toda su habitación, haciéndola parar en su inspección.

-Pobre compañera. Déjame encargarme de esa cortada.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera respirar profundo para gritar, una fuerte mano se envolvió en su muñeca y la jalo en un desnudo y cálido pecho.

Ella miró hacia arriba y vio al hombre del espejo examinado cuidadosamente su cortada, antes de darle una sonrisa diabólica y pasando su lengua vacilante y delicada contra su herida.

Kagome soltó un gritito ahogado, sintiendo como si fueran llamas dando lengüetazos a su piel, pero en vez de sentir el dolor, sentía el más increíble calor que ella hubiera sentido. Él sonrió socarronamente ante su cara atemorizada y presionó su palma contra sus labios.

-Listo, ¿no está mejor ahora amor?-él ronroneó enigmáticamente, acercándola más a él.

Él soltó su mano y retorció sus dedos en su cabello. Ella solo podía verlo sin poder hacer nada, insegura si esto era real. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, pero tan débil en su vida entera. O tan deseada. El joven bajó su cabeza acercándose a ella, su cabello plateado lanzando brillantes destellos en la débil luz.

-He esperado tanto tiempo para esto.-murmuró contra sus labios, antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y tomándolos con los propios.

Si su boca en su palma había sido caliente, esto era abrasador. Él gruñó suavemente mientras su lengua jugaba sobre sus labios y ella abría su boca sin dase cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que él se introdujo en ella, aleteando sobre sus dientes.

Pudo haber sido el beso más ardiente de su vida si no fuera de un extraño pendejo que había entrado en su cuarto. Ella sintió sus labios formando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sabes mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado.-Sus manos vagaron lentamente hacia abajo, instalándose en sus caderas y liberando sus brazos. En respuesta, Kagome estrelló el plato con dulces entra su cabeza.

-¡Joder!- él maldijo, dejándola ir para agarrar su cabeza mientras los dulces se caían al suelo.

Kagome saltó hacia su closet, sabiendo que Souta guardaba ahí su bate de béisbol, pero antes de que ella pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, el joven la agarró y dio un tirón a su espalda. Ella deslizó sus uñas por sus brazos desnudos.

-¡Déjame ir pendejo!

-¡Joder, eso duele!- él se quejó, dejándose caer en su cama, depositándola a ella en su regazo y tomando las manos de ella con las suyas, él forzó sus brazos alrededor del su pecho para que así ella no pudiera lastimarlo. Tiró una pierna sobre sus pantorrillas cuando ella forcejeó, inmovilizándola fácilmente.

-Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño.-Ella resopló, aún retorciéndose.

-Si claro.- ella espetó enojada.-¡Déjame ir!- ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que era sostenida demasiado cerca de un chico desnudo.

Él solo la abrazó acercándola más, descansando su barbilla en el cabello de ella. Respiró hondo.

-Maldita sea, hueles bien.- él murmuró inhalando de nuevo.

-Más vale que lo disfrutes porque en el minuto que me levante te arrancaré la nariz de tu cara.- Kagome siseó. El joven rió, su pecho retumbando contra la espalda de Kagome.

-Tengo suerte de tener una compañera sanguinaria.- él murmuró. Kagome volteó su cuello a un lado y salvajemente lo mordió.

-¡AUCH! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- le ordenó, apretando su abrazo envés de dejarla ir, como ella esperaba que lo hiciera.- Tú eres mi compañera, ¡no se supone que me lastimes!

-¡No soy tu nada pendejo! ¿Quién demonios eres?- Kagome gritó con frustración. Él se acercó para olfatear su cuello.

-Oh amor, tu sabes perfectamente quien soy.

¡Inuyasha! Una voz en su cabeza clamó con impaciencia.

-Soy el hombre que liberaste del espejo.- sus pulgares empezaron a acariciar los dedos de ella, sus labios tan cerca de su oído poniéndole la carne de gallina por donde su aliento pasaba por su piel.- Y ahora eres mía.


	2. Nov 1

Esta historia no es mía, es de Penthesileia la cual fue muy amable en dejarme traducir su fic, el cual originalmente está escrito en inglés. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Si quieren leer la historia en su idioma original les dejo el link:

w w w . fanfiction s / 4627810 / 1 / To - Summon - a –Mate

solo tienen que quitar los espacios.

Tiene contenido fuerte, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Aviso-Yo no soy dueña de Inuyasha y no estoy haciendo dinero con este fic.

* * *

Noviembre 1

Kagome despertó lentamente, el molesto repique de su despertador la sacó de su confortable sueño. Decidida a ignorarlo suspiró y se acurrucó más al cálido cuerpo que la sostenía fuertemente, no queriendo despertar aún.

El gruñido irritado de Inuyasha retumbó a través de ella, tranquilizándola mientras él se estiraba sobre ella para aplastar el reloj, dando un chillido moribundo mientras era azotado contra la mesita.

Kagome sonrió perezosamente, feliz de que Inuyasha se encargara del problema tan fácilmente por ella y se preparó para quedarse dormida de nuevo.

La mano de Inuyasha lentamente empezó a frotar círculos en su espalda, ronroneando manteniéndola despierta, pero relajada. Su pierna se deslizó de donde él la había puesto, cruzada sobre su cadera, para voltearla sobre su espalda, sus labios rápidamente encontraron la piel de su cuello.

Kagome se arqueó ligeramente hacia él, aún medio dormida pero se volvía cada vez más atenta a cada segundo que pasaba con la lengua de Inuyasha introduciéndose en su pulso. Él deslizó un brazo atrás de la cabeza de Kagome para que apoyara su cuello y la otra se puso a trabajar, levantando su playera y explorando su estómago.

Kagome lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a Inuyasha viéndola fijamente, haciendo nota de cada expresión que pasaba por su cara. Sus ojos dorados adentrándose en los de ella, él relajadamente pasó su mano arriba de su estómago, las puntas de sus dedos jugando con el cierre delantero de su sostén.

Bip, bip, bip.

Kagome frunció sus cejas, fastidiada por el débil ruido que provenía de algún lugar en la casa. Parpadeó. El cuarto de Souta. Debe ser su alarma.

Alarma. . .

Las garras de Inuyasha quitaron el primer cierre, distrayéndola.

Espera. . .había algo que ella debía de recordar. . .

Alarma. . . ¡LA ESCUELA!

Ella soltó un gritito ahogado y sacudió su cabeza en donde los tristes restos de su reloj despertador yacían. Pedazos rotos de cables y plástico desordenaban la mesita.

Gritó, el recuerdo da la noche anterior regresó a su cabeza en un torbellino.

Inuyasha. . .¡ese chico! Se autocorrigió ferozmente, era. . .

-¡PENDEJO!- gritó, luchando.-¡Como te atreves!

Él gruñó, alcanzándola. Ella pateó su muñeca y bajó ruidosamente de la cama, cayéndose al suelo dolorosamente.

-No te oí quejarte antes.-ladró molesto. Kagome se levantó, bajando su playera para cubrir su estómago, jadeando levemente.

-Anoche me estaba quejando cuando tu me atacaste sin explicarme nada haciéndome dormir a tu lado.- espetó enojada, tratando de controlar sus nervios agotados. Él roló los ojos.

-Tú eres mi compañera, ¿Qué hay que explicar?- preguntó con desdén. Kagome lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-¡Mucho!- gruñó de regreso, mirando la puerta. Él entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- él suspiró y se tiró de nuevo a la cama, apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras ella se sonrojaba ante la visión completa de él.

-Es muy simple amor. Tu. . .-la apuntó.-me sacaste del espejo en el que he estado aprisionado por. . .¿Qué año es este?

-2008.-Kagome le informó tensamente.

-Entonces por 500 años, da o toma. Por tanto al liberarme te hace. . .-hizo una pausa para dar un efecto dramático.- Mía.-Kagome cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

-Linda historia, ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí? -El arrogantemente alzó una ceja, una sonrisa cubriendo su cara.

-¿Mi linda compañera no me cree?-Kagome soltó un grito ahogado, sintiendo lago hacer clic en su mente.

Él perezosamente pasó su mano por su cuello, las rodillas de Kagome se debilitaron cuando ella sintió el mismo toque en su propio cuerpo. Él la miró, su sonrisa ensanchándose mientras su mano iba más abajo.

-Estamos conectados, tú y yo.-su mano jugueteó en su clavícula, enviando a Kagome a agarrar su mesita de noche para apoyarse.

_¿Acaso puedes negarlo? _Él susurró en su cabeza.

-Lo sientes también, ¿no?- él preguntó, haciéndola estremecer cuando el provocó la parte de arriba de su pecho ligeramente, en respuesta un aleteo justo en la curva de su pecho.

-Esto es. . .una locura. Ni siquiera se tu nombre.- Kagome respondió entrecortadamente, escuchando un extraño rugido en sus oídos.

Su dedo se trazaba a lo largo de su pecho, su pezón se tensó. Nada se había sentido tan bien y él estaba apenas tocándola.

-¿No lo sabes amor?- él preguntó.

_Sabes quien soy yo compañera, tal y como yo se quien eres. . .Kagome._

Kagome ahogó un gemido, sus dedos están condenadamente cerca.

-¿Quién soy?-le preguntó, una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Él jadeó ligeramente, el sudor reluciendo en su pecho. Por lo menos ella no era la única que lo sentía.

_Dime compañera, dilo._

_¡Inuyasha!_ Su alma gritó en respuesta, _¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!_

Su boca se secó, su dedo haciendo círculos en el lugar ella lo necesitaba. Ella nuca se había sentido así antes. Su cuerpo entero estaba en llamas y débil por querer. . . necesitando. . . algo.

_¿Quién soy compañera?_

-¡Inuyasha!-ella lo dijo en un gemido, sus dedos finalmente deslizándose sobre su pezón. La mano de él se esparció en su propio pecho, dándole a ella la sensación fantasmal de ser sostenida mientras el dedo de Inuyasha frotaba su pezón.

Kagome usó ambas manos para sostenerse en pie, preocupada de que ella no sería capaz de sostenerse con sus propios pies. Inuyasha, observándola, tomó su mano libre y la posó en su vientre, volviéndola loca por la falta de movimiento.

Bip, bip, bip.

El ruido lentamente despertó a Kagome del aturdimiento en el que Inuyasha la había arrastrado. Ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza sonrojándose.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!- ella ordenó, tratando de bloquearlo.

Rip.

Ella paró, asegurándose de no sentir realmente los toques fantasmales en su cuerpo y que no era un truco. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Inuyasha mirándola conmocionado.

-¡Me sacaste!- la acusó, sorprendido.

Kagome volvió a jadear, siendo incapaz de romper su mirada con la de él. Se lamió los labios, tratando de controlarse.

-Tengo que ir a la escuela. Quédate aquí.-le dijo, sus palabras llenando extrañamente el cuarto de un silencio repentino. Ella no se movió por un momento, jadeando silenciosamente aún antes de forzase a voltearse.

-Y otra cosa, ¡consigue algo de ropa!

Kagome cerró su puerta detrás de ella y colapsó contra ella, sus ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear por la conmoción.

Oh mi Dios.

¿Enserio acababa de pasar eso?

Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Ella no tenía tiempo de encargarse de esto ahorita, ella tenía que levantar a Souta, empezar a hacer el desayuno y asegurarse que él estaba listo para la escuela.

Ella podía encargarse del joven. . .con Inuyasha después.

Preferiblemente con ropa interior larga, bata, chaqueta, cinturón de castidad y un casco de aluminio cubriendo su cabeza para proteger su mente.

Para ser un extraño, raro, tipo-atrapado-en-un-espejo. . .él era difícil de resistir.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, empujándose a ella misma a pararse. Kagome mala. Ella tenía que parar antes que esto la volviera loca. Pero no podía dejarlo merodeando por toda la casa cuando ella no estaba ahí, entonces pegó uno de los ofadus de su abuelo en la puerta de su cuarto. Si habían sido 500 años, él probablemente no sabría como abrir las ventanas.

Frunció el seño en su camino a al cuarto de su hermano. Esta situación con Inuyasha no ha sido algo que él y Dr. Saito han hecho, como una continuación de su broma de la pasada noche ¿O sí?

Pero si hubiera sido así, ¿cómo pudo Inuyasha. . .vincularse mentalmente a ella así?

Ya no estaba tan segura en que pensar. Si la historia de Inuyasha era verdad, su vida ha sido completamente cambiada de nuevo.

Ella empujó la puerta de su hermano para abrirla, la alarma aún sonando. Su cama estaba vacía, las mantas aún tendidas como Kagome las había puesto.

Repiqueteó su dedo, molesta, en el marco de la puerta. Él estaba probablemente dormido enfrente de su altar, aún esperando. Ella debió de haberle insistido de irse a dormir a su cuarto la noche anterior aunque, ella estaba enojada por la broma que le hizo.

Y ahora la molestaba de cierta manera al no tener idea a que hora Dr. Saito se fue, o si ese estúpido psiquiatra se había ido del todo.

Cerró la puerta después de apagar la alarma, sonrojándose un poco al recordar qué le había pasado al de ella. Debería de comprar uno nuevo en el camino de regreso a casa luego de la escuela.

Kagome ignoró el cuarto de su madre intencionadamente, sabiendo que era poco probable que su madre estuviera despierta y continuó bajando las escaleras, escuchando los ronquidos de su hermano desde la sala.

Escaneó la habitación, Souta estaba enrollado en uno de los sillones frente a su altar. Velas quemadas y flores que lentamente se marchitaban lo rodeaban, los pedazos del vidrio roto aún estaban en donde ella los había dejado la noche anterior. Dr. Saito no estaba en ningún lugar, gracias a Dios.

Se arrodilló a lado de Souta, su nariz arrugándose por el olor de la comida que ha estado afuera toda la noche.

-Souta, es hora de levantase.-ella sacudió su hombro, viendo como sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

Él de un tirón se levantó, mirando emocionado el altar. Ella no sabía qué era lo que él esperaba encontrar, pero sus hombros se cayeron, obviamente decepcionado en lo que no había pasado.

-Ve a cambiarte Souta, tenemos escuela en una hora.-Kagome se levantó, preguntándose que tipo comida había para preparar el desayuno. Souta la miró dándole sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

-¿Podría quedarme hoy Kag? ¿Y si acaso papá viene mientras no estoy?

Clic

Kagome sacudió su cabeza, no estando segura si había escuchado algo.

-Tienes que ir a la escuela Souta, sabes lo importante que era para papá el que tuvieras una educación.

-Pero no lo que visto desde hace mucho, él no se molestará si falto sólo un día. Los libros de Dr. Saito dicen que esta también podría ser su última oportunidad de verme.- Souta protestó.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, deseando, no siendo la primera vez, el hacerle daño a ese chiflado.

_Solo dime a quien matar compañera y está hecho. _La voz de Inuyasha resonó en su cabeza, y una presión en su mano. Como si una fuerza invisible la estuviera apretando.

Kagome se estremeció, insegura como o cuando él se había unido a la conversación.

-Ve a cambiarte Souta, irás a la escuela.- Le ordenó Kagome, su tono no permitía más argumentos.

-¿Por qué solo yo? ¡Tú tampoco estás cambiada!-Él le contestó.

Kagome miró hacia abajo para verse a si misma y casi gruñó. Ella aún estaba usando las mismas ropas que ayer.

_Supongo que eso significa que, ¿tienes que regresar y cambiarte?_ Inuyasha preguntó con un ronroneo. _Ven, déjame ayudarte amor quitando tu conjunto por ti. . .Jesús, ¿por qué demonios te vistes como si estuvieras en un convento?_

-Souta.- Kagome gruñó con advertencia. El labio inferior de su hermano sobresalió.

-¡Te odio!- Le gritó, subiendo las escaleras y dando patadas.

Kagome suspiró, sintiéndose cansada de repente. Se suponía que tenía que ser la hermana de dieciséis años de Souta pero envés de eso se sentía como su madre.

_No te preocupes compañera, yo no te veo como mi madre. _Inuyasha señaló amablemente. _De hecho, eres la más caliente pequeña. . ._

Kagome envió sus manos a su cabeza violentamente.

-¡Sal de ahí, sal!- le ordenó.

Rip.

Esperó un momento, disfrutando del repentino silencio. Luego miró hacia abajo y analizó su ropa, realmente sin querer ir arriba y enfrentarse a Inuyasha. Recordó haber dejado algunas de sus ropas en el cuarto de lavado, tal vez ella podría tener suerte y éstas podrían estar limpias.

Su estómago rugió, recordándole que sus ropas no eran la única cosa en la que necesitaba ocuparse.

Oh demonios, ¿Inuyasha también necesitaría comer?

Frotó su cabeza, sintiendo una jaqueca aproximándose. Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

-Y entonces, la primera batalla de Bull Run terminó con una victoria confederada, la cual la Unión respondió con. . .

_No lo entiendo compañera, ¿me dejaste solo para escuchar esto? _Inuyasha susurró en su cabeza, volviéndola loca.

Kagome miró con ansias el escritorio enfrente de ella, desando golpear su cabeza en contra de la superficie hasta que Inuyasha fuera forzado a salir. Ella ya lo había "empujado" afuera tres veces el día de hoy, pero el bastardo siempre se escabullía de nuevo dentro.

Un leve toque de pluma provocó la base de su cuello, haciéndola saltar.

-¿Está todo bien señorita Higurashi?- la maestra paró su monólogo para preguntarle. Kagome asintió rápidamente, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto.- dijo con intensidad, ignorando las miradas que le enviaban los otros estudiantes. Ella sabía que había estado actuando de forma extraña pero ¿podría ser culpada? El más caliente chico-atorado-en-un-espejo había estado hablando en su cabeza y tocándola todo el día. La única cosa que podría ser más distractora sería si lo tuviera realmente ahí.

Y tal vez ella sería la que necesitaría ser enviada a un manicomio.

_Mmmm, eso podría ser divertido. Una gran y acolchonada habitación, tú toda linda y amarrada para que no puedas pegarme. Suena como un buen rato._

La mano de Kagome pegó al aire cuando sintió su mano moviéndose hacia abajo.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- ella chilló. La maestra alzó una ceja pero afortunadamente no hizo preguntas.

-Ve rápido señorita Higurashi.

Kagome se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, sabiendo que probablemente se veía como una idiota. Corrió al baño tan pronto como la puerta del salón fue cerrada detrás de ella.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza tal y como lo había hecho esta mañana y todas las otras veces que Inuyasha decidía molestarla.

_O vamos amor, no seas así. _Inuyasha se quejó. _Sólo un minuto más, estoy tan aburrido. Ven, déjame hacerte sentir mejor. . ._

Kagome gimió cuando Inuyasha empezó a masajear sus hombros, tratando de quitarle un nudo. Sus manos se cayeron y su cabeza se inclinó hacia el frente, el masaje casi tan bueno como las caricias de esta mañana.

-Eso se siente tan bien-soltó un gritito ahogado, sus dedos sintiéndose como magia. Él rió entre dientes dentro de su cabeza.

_No es tan malo el tenerme cerca ahora ¿o sí? _Preguntó burlón.

-Tal vez tengas tus usos.-Kagome masculló.- Aún tenemos que hablar cuando regrese a casa.- ella amenazó.- Esa pobre historia no es lo suficientemente buena.

Inuyasha suspiró

_Tienes tan poca fe en mi, compañera. _Sus manos empezaron a moverse hacia debajo de su espalda de nuevo. _Vuelve a casa pronto. No me gusta que estés fuera por tanto tiempo._

Inmediatamente Kagome se volvió a tensar.

-Es suficiente. Afuera.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras él era empujado hacia fuera y Kagome estaba feliz de que no tuviera que poner sus manos en su cabeza para deshacerse de él.

Kagome abrió una de las llaves, el agua fría calmándola. Estudió su cara en el espejo, preguntándose si ella se veía como el tipo de chica que podía llamar a su alma gemela por un espejo. ¿No que los libros y las películas usualmente las describen como hermosas, amables y trabajadoras con algún tipo de pasado trágico?

Bueno, dos de cuatro probablemente no era tan malo. . .

. . .Ella había sacado a alguien de un espejo. . .

Kagome perdió la fuerza para estar parada y cayó sobre sus rodillas, el día pasado finalmente haciéndose presente. Era obviamente real, no había manera de que ella pudiera "oír" o "sentir" a Inuyasha de otro modo. Posó su frente contra el frío fregadero de porcelana, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

¿Ella realmente tenía un. . .un compañero?

Gimió. Ella no tenía tiempo para nada tan grande como el eterno amor, ella ni siquiera tenía un novio. Su padre estaba muerto, el estado mental de su madre era cuestionable, la usual ausencia de su abuelo, su hermano probablemente sería forzado a realmente lidiar con la muerte de su padre una vez que su "espíritu" no se presentara y ahora ella se tendría que hacer cargo de un chico que aseguraba el haber estado encerrado en un espejó por +500 años.

Kagome chocó su cabeza ligeramente contra el fregadero. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no otra hermosa, amable y trabajadora con un trágico pasado se pudo haber metido en esto?

Cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de pensar racionalmente. Ella no tiene mucho de haber conocido a Inuyasha pero parecía que ahí habían algunos beneficios.

Se sonrojó, su cuerpo hormigueó con el recuerdo. Inuyasha ni siquiera la había tocado físicamente ¿cómo sería cuando lo hiciera? Si ella se había sentido antes como fuego ¿se quemaría con las llamas?

Volvió a pegar su cabeza contra el fregadero, tratando de enfriar sus mejillas que estaban ardiendo. Había tratado de pensar racionalmente y ahora se estaba preguntando si Inuyasha podría hacerla arder. Ella no debería de siquiera pensar en tener sexo con él hasta que supiera más sobre él. Ni siquiera estaba segura si él era algún extraño demonio que estaba planeando en devorar su alma.

Acercó sus rodillas y posó su barbilla sobre ellas, frunciendo el seño. El espejo había venido del Dr. Saito. El psiquiatra estaba loco ¿quién sabía de dónde el espejo había venido? ¿Qué si ella realmente había liberado alguna clase de demonio malvado en su casa? ¿Estaban su mamá y abuelo a salvo ahí?

Kagome miró su reloj, las 12:36. Tenía dos horas más en la escuela y desde que acababa de hablar con Inuyasha su familia estaba probablemente a salvo. Iría a una iglesia en el camino a casa y vería si ella pudiera conseguir un poco de agua bendita y tal vez una Biblia. El reloj despertador podría esperar un día más.

Probablemente Inuyasha terminaría de todos modos con romperlo de nuevo.

* * *

Pasada 137. . . pasada 138. . . pasada 139

El timbre de la puerta siendo abierta distrajo a Miroku de pulir el banco de madera. Suspiró, molesto por haber perdido la cuenta.

Una chica entró indecisamente a la iglesia, mirando alrededor con cautela. El corazón de Miroku se suavizó por la asustada criatura, la cual estaba obviamente nerviosa por algo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras tembló y sacudió su cabeza, respirando profundamente. Miroku la miró con compasión. Pobre chica.

-Perdone señorita, la casa de mujeres maltratadas está al final del pasillo. Estaré más que feliz el hablar con el director si usted es tímida o asustadiza. La boca de la chica se abrió.

-¡No estoy siendo abusada! ¡Ni siquiera tengo novio!- hizo una pausa-Um, creo.

Miroku inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

-El refugio es para prostitutas no está abierto hasta la noche. Si estás interesada en tener alguna clase para una segunda carrera, puedo incluirte en la lista de espera.-sacudió su cabeza con compasión. Realmente ahora estaban iniciando jóvenes.

-¡Tampoco soy prostituta!- se detuvo ella misma y respiró profundo.-Me gustaría una Biblia y tal vez un poco de agua bendita. Posiblemente un rosario si tienes uno. O una cruz.- pensó por un momento.-¿Es posible tener una estaca bendecida?- preguntó muy educadamente.

Miroku la miró, no muy seguro de que sugerir ahora.

-Si puedo darte una Biblia.- dijo lentamente.-Nosotros no damos agua bendita o cruces y la última vez que revisé, las estacas están agotadas.-bromeó, no muy seguro de que ella entendió cuando ella se veía más seria aún. Suspiró.-Venga por aquí.- dejó caer el trapo, feliz de tener un descanso del hedor de la solución para limpiar.

Ella lo siguió fuera de la iglesia y en el pasillo, brillantes pinturas hechas por niños cubriendo las paredes mientras caminaban la oficina de su superior. Las suaves y rústicas Biblias dadas a las personas sin hogar descansaban en pilas en la ventana, fijas para que se adquieran fácilmente. Mientras su superior creía que esas personas estaban de hecho leyéndolas, Miroku sabía que la mayoría los usaban como leña para hacer fuego. Era por eso que él quería usar el dinero para comprar cobijas. . .

Sacó sus frustraciones y tomó una Biblia, curioso de saber por qué ella la quería. La iglesia no tenía muchas chicas de secundaria visitándola solo para leer la palabra de Dios.

-Siéntete libre de volver si llegas a tener alguna pregunta en cualquier pasaje o solo platicar con un pastor sobre Dios.- Miroku la invitó, extendiéndole el libro a la chica. Ella lo tomó, sonriendo levemente.

-Muchas gra. . .- ella paró cuando Miroku agarró su muñeca y forzó la palma arriba. -¿Qué está haciendo?- gritó, tratando de alejar su mano.

Miroku se negó a dejarla ir, estudiando la marca atentamente.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?-él demandó.

-¿Hacerme qué?. . .oh.-ella miró hacia abajo, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente.- eso no estaba ahí antes.- respiró profundamente.

En el centro de su palma estaba una luna creciente negra, justo arriba de un rosado corte.

Una llama quemaba la punta de la luna como si estuviera en llamas. Miroku frotó su pulgar sobre ella, alejándose temblando por la magia infundida en ella.

-Has estado jugando con algunos rituales serios señorita.- le advirtió.-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estas haciendo?-La chica lo miró, su boca abierta.

-¿Haciendo? ¿A qué te refieres? Es un tatuaje. No veo el problema.- le mintió rápidamente.

Miroku roló los ojos dejando ir su muñeca.

-Esa Biblia no te va a ayudar.-él caminó al escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, abriendo un cajón y buscando en él mientras la chica aferró la Biblia a su pecho.

-Toma.- él le lanzó un collar, la chica lo cachó automáticamente. Miró las cuentas azules y los dientes blancos en su palma.- Necesitarás esas.-él asintió con su cabeza hacia el collar.- Y espero que regreses y me cuentes. Siempre estoy aquí por si tienes alguna pregunta.

La chica continuó mirándolo sin comprender.

-Bien, vete ya, no puedes dejar al demonio solo por tanto tiempo.- Miroku ordenó, no queriendo hacerse cargo de cualquier vasto ataque a la ciudad. Los demonios se ponen irritables sin sus compañeros por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias.- la chica chilló, dándose la vuelta y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Miroku sacudió su cabeza, antes de abrir su propia palma y volviendo a estudiar su marca.

* * *

_Estás cerca. Puedo sentirlo. _Inuyasha dijo en su mente mientras ella corría para subir las escaleras del templo, sintiéndose un poco culpable al traer una Biblia a la casa de su abuelo cuando el aún creía fervientemente en la antigua religión. Pero si un demonio/cosa del infierno había sido convocado en las tierras del templo, entonces Kagome tal vez necesitaba encontrar un poder diferente.

Ella casi se tropezó cuando Inuyasha provocó su ombligo, agarrando la barandilla justo a tiempo para evadir romperse la barbilla en el pavimento.

_Ven compañera. _Ronroneó Inuyasha, enfocando sus atenciones en sus caderas.

-¡Fuera!- gritó Kagome, obteniendo algo de satisfacción al ver pájaros dispersarse. No necesitaba esto ahorita. Ella tenía millones de cosas que hacer y desesperadamente necesitaba evadir a Inuyasha por ahora.

Ella abrió la puerta de la cocina, sin sorprenderse por la ausencia de su abuelo ya que su abrigo no estaba en el gancho. Vio la pierna de Souta desde la puerta hasta la sala, otra vez enfrente de su altar. No entró, preocupada de qué haría mañana cuando su padre no llegara. En lugar de eso puso agua a calentar, y midió el té favorito de su madre, el ginseng, esperando que ella estuviera lo suficientemente bien para tomarlo.

Se sentó mientras esperaba el agua, viendo ausentemente la Biblia que ella había obtenido de la iglesia. Si el monje/cura/chico del altar/lo que sea tenía que creer, ella había invocado alguna clase de demonio. ¿Pero no eso solo empeoraba las cosas? ¿Supuestamente los demonios son malos, cierto? Y por qué él actuó como si supiera que estaba pasando.

Ella miró su palma, preguntándose cuando habría aparecido la marca. Probablemente otra cosa que preguntarle a Inuyasha.

La tetera gritó y Kagome brincó para alcanzarla, queriendo acabar con su visita diaria a su mamá. Mescló el agua y el té cuidadosamente antes de subir las escaleras, casi cayéndose por los libros de Souta. Tendría que acomodarlos después.

Tomó un respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta de su madre y abrirla, sus ojos torciéndose por la repentina oscuridad.

Su madre yacía hecha una bolita en el centro de la cama, sus ojos sin vida mirando hacia las persianas cerradas de la ventana. Un lío de sábanas cubría su pequeño cuerpo y había metido sus manos bajo su mejilla como si fuera una niña. Ella pestañearía un pico, pero de otra manera, no se movía del todo.

Kagome entró suavemente al cuarto y puso la taza de té en la mesita de noche de su madre, teniendo que llevar a tirar la aún llena taza de té frio después.

-Hola mamá.-susurró mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cerca de la cabeza de su madre.- Ayer invoqué un demonio. Él me dio mi primer beso, mis primeras caricias y me dejó una extraña marca. Ese psiquiatra que le mandaste a Souta que por cierto está loco. Él piensa que el espíritu de papá volverá hoy. Estoy molesta porque seré la que tendrá que hacerse cargo de la pelea mientras tú estás aquí.- le informó a su madre, buscando alguna prueba de que estaba escuchándola.

Parpadeó una vez. Miró a su madre.

-El abuelo quiere mandarte lejos mamá.- se acercó y tocó la mejilla de su madre tratando de llamar su atención.- Tienes que ponerte mejor. ¿Quieres quedarte estancada en un hospital mental como su fueras una loca?- Kagome sostuvo su aliento, esperando alguna reacción.

Ella ni siquiera se crispó.

Kagome se volvió a sentar, sabiendo que era inútil por hoy. Tal vez mañana. . .

Se llevó la fría taza de té, tirándolo en el lavabo del baño del pasillo. Llevó la taza vacía a la cocina, necesitaba otro minuto para enfrentase con Inuyasha.

Clic

Kagome chilló cuando una mano se deslizó por su columna.

De nuevo, enfrentarse con Inuyasha podría esperar.

* * *

Hola a todos, siento mucho la espera. Penthesileia decidió hacer algunos cambios desde el capítulo 2 al 6 así que tardé un poco más de lo esperado. Pero no se preocupen los cambios ya están hechos y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo ¡y que tengan felices fiestas!


End file.
